


Nether Again

by DailyDay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Gavin Free, Minor Injuries, Multi, Ragehappy Secret Santa, the boys are protective of their british idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDay/pseuds/DailyDay
Summary: When Gavin goes missing while searching for Enderpearls from Achievement City, Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael and Jeremy must make their way into the Nether to find him.Written for Ragehappy Secret Santa 2017, with the recipient being http://redvsvblue.tumblr.com





	Nether Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ragehappy Secret Santa 2017, with the recipient being http://redvsvblue.tumblr.com

"Where the fuck did Gavin go?"`

Jack sighed, stopping his farming and turning to watch as he heard Geoff yelling about the young Brit. 

"What did he do this time?" Jack said as Geoff came up to his garden.

"There's fucking lava in my house! And the only one who can't be found is that little shit. So, have you seen him?"

Jack sighed; just a prank, then. "No, Geoff, I haven't seen him. Check with Michael, you know those two are always together."

Geoff groaned. "I know. That's why I checked with him first. Nada." Jack felt the stirring of something in his stomach. Geoff went on "…same thing with Jeremy. Said he hadn't seen him since yesterday"

Jack asked, the ‘something’ solidifying into worry. "And Ryan? Did you-Have you asked him yet?"

Geoff huffed, oblivious to the trepidation spreading through his bearded companion. "He's next on my list, if you're sure you haven't seen him? If you're covering for the little prick he won't be the only one to pay the price"

Jack cut him off; "No, I definitely haven’t seen him. Do you think…do you think something might have happened?”

Geoff, understanding why the ginger was so nervous, felt the beginnings of concern. “No, no I’m sure he’s with Ryan, or off hiding somewhere because he knows I’ll beat his ass when I find him.”

Jack look unconvinced, but replied nonetheless “Yeah, I’m just being silly. But let’s go ask Ryan…just in case.”

“Yeah”

-

Ryan was completely engrossed in his work when the two older men approached. He seemed to be building some sort of underground chamber, and neither Jack nor Geoff wanted to know why he needed a giant stone glass ceiling-ed room. 

“Ryan.”

The tall blonde turned around, a flicker of concern crossing his face when he saw the two older men’s tense stances.

“What’s wrong?”

“How did you-why do you think somethi-” Geoff began spluttering, before being cut off by his bearded companion.

“Have you seen Gavin?” Jack asked, getting straight to the point.

Ryan’s face immediately grew more concerned. Though he would vehemently deny it, they all knew he had a soft spot for the Brit. “He’s not with Michael? Or Jeremy?”

“No, and if he’s not with you either, no one has seen him since yesterday morning.” Geoff responded, worry for his surrogate-son clear on his face. “He set my house on fire, but it’s burned enough he could have done it even before then, I was building an underwater house last night, I haven’t been home in 2 days.”

“And I haven’t seen him since he was talking to me about getting some ender pearls…oh. Oh shit.” Jack said, realization dawning.

“Oh shit” Ryan echoed.

The three men looked between themselves, before simultaneously coming to a decision.

“Well, if we’re gonna do this; we had better go grab the lads.” Geoff announced, his tone brooking no arguments, though his fellow gents had no protests. They were both keenly aware of the extents they would go to for the youngest of their mish-mashed little sextet.

-

Jeremy and Michael are together when the Gents come stalking up, looking for all the world as though someone has died; their gazes dark, their shoulders slumped, their steps laborious. Both the lads’ minds immediately jump to the last time one of their own had looked like that, remembering watching as Ryan didn’t look close enough, as he was taken by surprise by a skeleton archer, and sent careening over the edge of a cliff, and both Michael and Jeremy suddenly become acutely aware of the one member missing from the gathering.

“Where’s Gavin?” Jeremy asks, trepidation clear in his voice.

“We think he might be…that is to say, we’re fairly sure he’s bee-”

“The idiot got himself stuck in the Nether.” Ryan cuts off Jack’s stuttering, though he looks at the man apologetically. Jack, of course, understands. Each member of their little troupe deals with their concern differently; Jack gets anxious and nervous and worried, becoming over-protective and mothering; Ryan lashes out, goes short-tempered and impatient to hide his fear.

“Well fuck” Michael lets out.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. Which is why we’re about to go after the little shit and help him with all whatever trouble he’s gotten himself into.” Geoff says, before turning on his heel and stalking off.

The four remaining hunters share a look, communicating without words; they all saw the way Geoff’s eyes betrayed his concern before he turned away, and they all know they’ll have to look out for him. Where Jack frets and Ryan angers, Geoff becomes ruthlessly efficient, working and fighting while completely ignoring his own needs. It will only be worse with Gavin, whom Geoff has always been more protective of, and the men all make a silent vow to make sure Geoff is okay. Of course, Geoff isn’t the only one who has a soft spot for the Brit, and, as each man’s gaze meets the others’, each can see the resolve hardening in their compatriots’ eyes. They’ll all make it out of this unharmed, Nether and monsters be damned.

-

The 5 of them walk through the nether, heading away from the only entrance and exit and towards what Jeremy eloquently put as “our impending doom.” The boys’ usual boisterous humour was noticeably missing, only adding more tension to the already downcast group.

Geoff headed the group, walking determinedly forward, as though knowing exactly where he would find their missing lover. Jack walked next to him, clearly following Geoff but striding directly by his side, not a step behind. Jeremy walked behind them, eyes running over each and every pile of dirt, monster and lava pool with a frantic attentiveness that spoke of his fear. Michael paced around the group, breaking through anything obstructing the path or around it, his frustration being taken out on the unfeeling piles of dirt and monsters roaming the dark world. Ryan pulled up the back of the troupe, not interacting with the others in the slightest, a tight hold on his emotions in an attempt to keep himself from breaking down. His eyes watched the backs of the 4 men he called his own, trusting them to be looking for their last member, but unable to look away for fear of another of them disappearing.

They were all getting more and more anxious as the minutes went by with no sign of Gavin when a muffled shout came from just over the horizon. Five heads snapped towards the sound, stopping in their tracks. 

“Is that-” 

“That’s gotta be-” 

“Sounds like-” 

“Oh my god-” 

“Gavin!”

Suddenly the cry came again, still muffled but slightly louder, and with the tell-tale squawking of one very unique man. 

The group looked at each other before rushing towards the sound, jumping over pools of lava and rushing uncaring of pig men and endermen, cutting and hacking as the yelling got louder, though it was no more legible the closer they got to it. Eventually, it became clear the noise had some sort of rhythm to it. In fact, if Jack didn’t know any better, he’d say it was… 

“Is that fucking asshole singing?” Michael asked, relief mixing with anger over what was, yes, becoming more and more clearly Gavin’s nasally version of singing. 

As the group approached, they could finally make out the loudly sung and worryingly slurred lyrics of the tune.

“-end Her Victorious  
Happy and Glorious  
Long to Reign Over Us  
God Save The Queen!”

The band of men finally made it to the source of the sound, a large, very deep obsidian hole, with a sandy-haired figure at the very bottom of it. The figure, quickly identified by his lovers as Gavin, was lolling about with one of his legs at a very unnatural angle. He had paused for a moment, as though in deep thought, then, after a deep breath, has taken up the tune again.

“Our Albert Edward Bless  
God Grant Him Happiness  
God Save the Pr-”

Gavin’s rolling eyes finally stopped on the five faces peering over the edge of the hole, mouths and eyes wide with shock, though whether over Gavin’s song or the fact he was singing not one of them could say. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your perspective, befor they could regain their wits, the thin man spoke again.

“Oh bollocks” He said, speech only becoming more unintelligible as he continued, “you all missed the first verse. No matter, I’ll restart.” Then he took a deep breath, clearly intent on doing as he had said he would.

Before he could get a word out, thought, there were a series of thumps around him as Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael and Jeremy jumped into the hole. Geoff grabbed the young man, pulling him into a hug before the Brit flinched violently and rolled over the throw up. Jack petted his back soothingly, before he, with Geoff’s help, got Gavin settled with his head in the tattooed man’s lap.

“Gav?” Michael asked, tentative. 

“Hey Micool” he replied, voice slurring the already horrid pronunciation even further. “What’re you guys doing here?” 

“Saving your ass” Ryan instantly replied, continuing “How the hell did you get yourself stuck in an obsidian hole.”

“No’ enough…blocks n’ the food… the food ran n’out” Gavin, voice filled with exhaustion, muttered out.

“Well you fucking dick, next time maybe you should think of that before GOING INTO THE NETHER ALONE!” Geoff cried, voice lacking heat but filled with worry.

The smaller man just mumbled and turned his face into his stomach, curling around Geoff as Jack kissed his head while Michael took up the post of rubbing his back. Jeremy stood by, lightly resting a hand on his shoulder, while Ryan stood, still agitated as one of their party was hurt.

After a moment of silence, Gavin mumbled something again, the only word that was understandable being “…home?”

Geoff visibly softened, tense lines from his, and the others’, worry fading out as he gently lifted the clearly concussed young man.

“Yeah Gav, we’re gonna bring you home.”

-

Slowly, the six made their way out of the hole, with Ryan leading the charge, and the others helping him to build steps to get out of the hole. One by one, they filed out, Ryan, then Jack, then Jeremy and finally Michael, who kept looking back at where Geoff was laboriously picking up an injured Gavin. The older gent was doing his best not to jostle the Brit's injuries, but even he could only do so much. Finally, with Gavin encompassed in his arms,carried bridal style with an arm stabilising his legs, one behind his back and with Gavin's head buried into Geoff's neck, the pair made their way out of the hole. As they began the arduous trek back, Gavin began mumbling into the side of Geoff's neck.

“’Ere was…”

“There was what Gav? C’mon, love, it’s okay.”

Gavin’s body was racked with a shudder again. “All ‘ight long…cryin’ out…bloody terrifying” 

It was Geoff’s turn to shiver. “Who?” 

Gavin turned into the larger man’s chest, the name just barely above a whisper. “Enderdicks” 

Geoff’s arms tightened as, to his left, Jeremy let out an incredulous laugh. Geoff turned to look at him sharply, but the young man was already explaining himself. 

“It’s just… no matter what happens, he’s still Gavin.” Jeremy shrugged helplessly. 

And as the group finally exited the red-bathed world for their own-as they laid Gavin down in bed, as Michael and Jeremy reached for his hands, Geoff and Jack sitting next to his legs, and Ryan sitting by his head, just close enough to feel his heat but not quite touching. As they finally settled down together, just as it should be- Well, Geoff couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be titled "Enderdicks" for Gavin's charming nickname, but then I realized the pun I had available and simply could not resist


End file.
